Broken Silence
by passionateartist
Summary: postTDKR Keeping a secret is the fastest way to let everyone know.


READ THIS FIRST! Oneshot post TDKR. Okay, how do you even write a fic before you even see the movie? Anywho, so I know the movie takes place 8 years after TDK to which I was like WHAAAAAT? After I had calmed down I sat and thought about it. In the comics the joker goes catatonic when batman retires. Joker feels lost, like his life is forfeit and has no meaning without dear Batsy. I suspect this is the same in Nolanverse. Joker is probably sitting in an arkham cell with a blank stare day in and day out, doing nothing, saying nothing, waiting and waitng for some whisper, some rumor of Bat. Man. And then TDKR happens. This is what I think the ending of (maybe post credits) TDKR should be. So imagine the movie just got over, the epicness has made you melt in your seat and then suddenly a little snippet comes on after the first few credits. This is that snippet.

* * *

Footsteps echoed throughout the silent hallways of the asylum; or at least as silent as it got for a place where all the crazies of Gotham were housed. A scream from above or perhaps even a desperate cry for sanity bounced off the walls every now and then. But it was nearing dawn now, the sun had yet to rise on the desolate city and the early morning shifts hadn't started yet. Most of the inmates, minus the insomniacs, were fast asleep; dreaming of blood, or fingernails, or perhaps even the Bat.

The quiet hush of the asylum was interrupted as two orderlies walking in a rushed pace down the hall.

_*click* *click* *click*_

Marie's heels echoed endlessly through the poorly lit halls. When she had first started working here it had unnerved her how quiet it could get only for a scream to suddenly pierce the air. It's sickening shrill had set her on edge. She was always on edge here, much like everyone else, but like them she had learned to deal with it.

For the most part she had been both excited, and a bit nervous, when she'd first been assigned to work with an extremely delicate, not to mention the most infamous, inmate in Arkham. At the time, having hardly any experience, she had considered it such an enormous privilege. Though the real reason why she'd gotten the position was mostly because everyone else had either already worked with the man and failed miserably, or was too scared to even try. She was neither so they had picked her. It wasn't considered an honorable position, but it could be if she succeeded. However, just like so many other hopeful doctors in her field, Marie never had. Her patient hadn't spoken a single word to her since she had first introduced herself to her patient eight years ago.

She ignored the feeling of dread prickling up her spine and picked up the pace to keep up with her supervisor's brisk walk.

"And then he just…_looked_ at me." She continued explaining quietly. "Not like he usually does, like I'm not even there. This time he actually saw me. I—I _felt_ it."

The last part had been whispered; her small voice trembling.

The older man stopped, eyes wide, and turned to her.

"What?" His breath shortened. "He _acknowleged_ you?"

She nodded slowly.

"Y-yes. I…I don't know how or why but he did."

His pace quickened and she struggled in her heels to keep up.

"There's more." She said. "He…well he's been moving around on his own for a couple days now. In his cell or at lunch he'll eat without help."

The man's face paled.

"No one…no one told him what happened have they?"

She shook her head.

"Not deliberately, but you know Arkham. Keeping a secret is the best way to let everyone know."

They reached their destination and peered in through the thick cell door. The figure inside was stretched out on the small cot attached to the wall; his back was turned to them.

Cautiously, the doctor knocked on the door. No response.

Slowly, the tension thick in the air, he punched in the code on the left side of the cell door. The lock opened and Marie stiffened as the door creaked open.

The doctor gestured toward Marie. She knew he had been shaken by her reports, but still he needed the proof in front of his eyes. It was hard to believe. She understood that. She hardly believed it herself. Perhaps that why she was doing this; to prove it to herself as well as everyone else.

Steeling herself, she stepped forward into the cell.

"Mr. Joker? I came for a little visit. How are you?"

Chilling silence stretched infinitely throughout the padded cell. Though a series of whispered giggles and chuckles ghosted through the stale air this time; fading into the background as if they had never been there.

They watched the silent figure; feeling the need to bolt at any minute.

Marie swallowed her fear; something that had only recently surfaced due to the events of these past few days. She'd had no reason to fear the catatonic man before. But now there was something _different_ about him.

Clenching her fists, she pressed forward with the issue at hand.

"I realize it may not our usual meeting time, but there's a nice doctor here to see you. He was hoping that you would confirm something for him." _And for me._

Silence penetrated the room once more.

"Mr. Joker?"

The figure turned, staring straight into the nurse's eyes. She stepped back. A hungry look bled into what were once blank and desolate irises. A promise of death and violence was held there. Yet those eyes had more life in them than she'd seen in the past eight years.

A feral grin, a smile most revolting and disturbing, stretched across scarred lips. Only one word could describe it.

_**Obsession**_.

"Batsy?"

A laugh.

"hee…hee hee…"

It grew. Twisting and evolving into a sickening noise. It grew louder still.

"Ha ha ho heeee hahahaha!"

They watched in horror backing out and slamming the door closed. Their fears had been confirmed.

"HahaHAHAHAHAHAAAA!"

The laughter echoed and traveled throughout the asylum; the silence had now broken as other inmates awoke and joined in the ruckus. They cried out in terror from their dreams and nightmares. The guards steeled themselves, while others jumped with fright. The laughter swept through the halls and down into the deepest corners of hopeless men's hearts, numb with fear.

The Joker had returned.


End file.
